Red Love
by ChiyoBon
Summary: Yumiko is a young nin of the rock who has happened to be kidnapped by Akatsuki. Why has she been kidnapped? What do they want? Will love come of this? What the heck is Itachi up to? We'll have to find out! Contains OC Rated M for Violence and Romance Will Be updated regularly! Please comment /3


~Character info~

Yumiko = Age 16

Sadako = Age 15

Muroki = Age 16

Mino = Age 23

-Location = Village hidden in the rocks-

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto! Or any of the Characters. I just own my characters!

"Finally." Yumiko sighed finishing up tying her sandals. "That took way too long." she whispered shakily.

You see, she had been struggling for the past 10 minutes just to get her shoes on due to her very trembling hands. Oh and my oh my did they tremble for a reason.. "Here it goes!" "God what's wrong with me? I'm not excited about this..Am I?"

You see what happened was...

*FlashBack 2 days prior*

"Yuummikooo, oh Yuuummiiikooo!" "WHAT!?" "Nothing hehe." Giggled Sadako.

Sadako and Yumiko had grown up together yet had not become friends till their recent teen years. Still, however, because they saw each other grow up, they were incredibly close. "Sadako! you play too much! I was enjoying that nap you know.?" Yumiko said tiredly whilst pointing an angry finger at her friend. "Yes I know! hehe." She pointed back. "However, I'm bored! Thus you must entertain me! plus, we have to make ourselves look busy. After all Sensei didn't bring us out to the forest for nothing." _That's true..._She thought. The truth was their sensei had made them come to the forest to train, though he had seemingly fallen asleep near a tree in the clearing. Their Sensei's name was Mino. He was a strict yet zehnful Juunin. His green layered hair framed his peaceful face right to above his shoulders. His eyes were blue and he wore an eyepatch on one of his eyes, not from an injury, but because he was a long distance fighter, and he preferred his vision that way. Both of them, however had a feeling he wasn't asleep. He was testy that way. Yumiko turned her attention to her friend Sadako. She had shoulder length layered pink hair. Her eyes were big and red, and she typically wore a plastered smile on her face. Yumiko had long blond hair, and gentle brown eyes. She too typically had a smile on her face.

Their third teammate was Muroki. Silent and deadly, he was a typical shinobi. He didn't converse much ever since they had been on a team which had already been 3 years. His hair was dark brown and shaggy, it laid softly on his shoulders. His hair, most noticeably, was the thickest of them all. "Anyhoo, let's get back to work." suggested Sadako. "Yeah." all three agreed.

-3 hours later-

"Ahh I'm exhausted..! Do you think I did good today, sensei?" Asked Yumiko.

"I do." He answered simply. Inside this made Yumiko very happy. "In fact, you all did good. How about a treat? Snow cones on me."

"Really!?" the two students shouted in excitement whilst the third student merely nodded an approval. "But weren't you just testing us back there sensei? You weren't really asleep were you?" Sadaki pointed out accusingly.

"Oh? Maybe I did trail off a bit..How long was I out?"

"You weren't." Yumiko said slyly.

Their sensei let out a soft chuckle with a wave as if to dismiss the accusations, leaving it a serious mystery.

So thus off they went to recieve their treats when...

An explosion knocked through the trees and rippled the ground. Before Yumiko could attempt to stand, another one smashed through. When her eyes finally opened she was witness to the site of her sensei holding off two attackers with a shield of chakra. "Run!" he yelled.

She did no such thing.

Instead, merging into a nearby tree looking to get a good angle in on one of the attackers.

**Wrong move**

Strong hands grabbed her from behind and launched her into the air, and through the trees.

"YUMIKOOOO!" She heard till the screams fainted away."What is this!? she yelled.

**No answer.**

The attack took seconds. Now Yumiko was in the air, in foreign hands, trying to comprehend it all. She kicked from reflex, yet to no avail. The hands gripped tighter making her scream out with a shutter. Yumiko felt real fear now, there was nothing but strength pouring out of the hands grasping her.

_My god what have I gotten myself into_.. She thought panicked.

_**And if heaven were to send down an answer...**_

_**The simple response would be alot...**_


End file.
